Crimetalk
by Morgane Lurker
Summary: A small conversation between the new crimeboss and her potential future subordinate. RaynxRazer.


-1Morgane: Hi again, and welcome to another oneshot!

Artisan: And what will this one be about, Morg?

Morgane: I actually don't really know. The main-story is a talk between the new crime boss and a subordinate about what to do with Kras City after Mizo's death, but the rest... Let's leave it to the readers.

Artisan: Wait, we have to paste a Spoiler-waning at this one first! And a disclaimer about that we don't own it, too! And - ah, let's write!

The crime lord's mansion was located in one of the oldest and most magnificent buildings of Kras City. The glass doors slided open in front of Razer, as he stepped inside the house and into the lift. He pressed the button marked '15', and a small, hissing noise told him the ride upwards had begun.

Razer threw a glance at his reflection in the mirror in the elevator, stating himself as good enough for a visit at the boss's place.

'' My, my. One has the look on his side'' he mumbled to himself, and ran a gloved hand through his thick, black hair.

A low tinkle told him the elevator had stopped on right floor, and he walked out in the hall. Following the numbers on the doors, he soon found her room. Razer took a deep breath, brushed away some invisible dust from his coat and walked into the crime lord's room.

Or, as it was these days - the crime _lady's _mansion.

The female inside the room threw a brief glance at the man, as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Whole his being signalled arrogance and confidence, but in Rayn's eyes, Razer looked most like a wild animal caught behind bars. She could only imagine how it must be to be the beaten champion.

Eventually she down the pen, and looked up.

'' Well Razer, if I remember right, we'd have a discussion about what we should do after all what has happened the latest month.''

Razer stopped shifting in the seat.

'' You think I don't see what you're going to do with this city? Little princess on the glass mountain. Hmmph, if I was leader in this town-''

She backhanded him over the cheek, but it wasn't a slap, really. If you can compare body contact in all its shapes, this was rather like a tap on the back. The racer stared dumbfounded at her back, as she walked over to the big panorama-window in the room.

'' I don't understand how you Germans can be so sturdy when you've lost two world wars'' she muttered.

'' Don't pull my home country into this!'' The raven-haired man pointed a warning finger towards her. Rayn smirked; Razer was pretty charmful when he was angry.

''And I can assure you'' she smiled, ''_if _you were a crime lord this city would be more upside down than it already is. I'll put some order into this ant-nest''.

The top racer stared at the silhouette of Rayn's body. Any women in the town could envy Rayn's anatomy; it was one thing that was sure.

'' About me, then? You can't send me home.'' Razer swallowed, and for a second could Rayn see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

'' Why not?'' The female walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, ''remember that it's me who run this town now''.

'' First of all, I've no citizenship over there anymore. At least nothing to show the authorities.

'' How that comes? Did Mizo-?''

The racer stared blankly in front of him, as a memory floated into his mind.

_The rain poured down the roofs, and the only sound that drowned the splashing noises came from the fireplace in Mizo Blitz's office. _

_The clock had barely struck nine this night, when a young man stepped inside Mizo Blitz's office. His jacket was soaked in water, and it splashed around his boots when he moved over to the desk. The man behind it looked up, waved lazily with his left hand to the newcomer to take a seat, and reached for a pen with his other hand._

'' _You're Razer Philips, am I right?'' Mizo asked, with the same interest as if he talked with a cat-lover about what their beloved pet had done this morning. _

_The raven-haired stranger lifted his head a little, revealing his piercing gaze._

'' _Yes, I am''._

_The pen scraped against the surface of a piece of paper._

'' _Mizo Blitz here. Age?''_

'' _Twenty-eight this winter''. _

_The scraping from the pen continued for a long while, before Mizo looked up again, a broad grin on his lips. The raven-haired man's eyes narrowed. That artificial smile was slightly worrying him._

'' _And you've come all the way from the other side of the ocean to join our team, huh?''_

'' _Hm''._

'' _Well, I can only say that you're no longer a foreigner''. The ganglord stood up, and in front of the other man's shocked eyes, Mizo grabbed all the documents, the passport and stamped pieces of paper. Like to see a movie in slow motion, Razer Philips saw how the ganglord swung his arm backwards, before he moved it forward in increasing speed again. The pieces of paper left his hand and flew like a bunch of white swans through the room, and landed in the fireplace._

_Razer let out the sound of a hurt animal, and flew up from the chair, but Mizo reached out a hand and pressed him down in the seat again._

'' _One thing, kid; the job as a Mizo-racer is a lifetime work. None leaves my team without consequences''._

_The raven-haired man's jaw dropped._

'' _This isn't a race team, this is a sect!'' _

_The ganglord let out a cold, joyless laugh._

'' _You should've read the small print, airhead!''_

'' Hello, somebody home?'' Rayn called. Razer winced, as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

'' Yes, it is! Razer snapped, but stopped himself when he saw Rayn's facial expression.

'' I mean - yes''.

Rayn let out a deep sigh, walked over to the desk, and poured up some water from the can in a glass.

'' Here, drink it'' She reached it over to the man in front of her,'' somebody here obviously woke up on the wrong side today''.

Razer drank slowly, eyes closed. Rayn took the chance and let her eyes stroll over his upper body without getting discovered.

The raven-haired man put down the glass at the desk, and crossed his left leg over his other.

'' Well, where were we?''

Rayn shook her head to make the thoughts clear.

'' About how this city will be run in the future. First of all-'' she turned to him '' your little team could stop harass all bookmarkers. You've literally put your footprints in this town's bookkeeping''.

Razer didn't look at her, and with an irritated sigh, Rayn gripped around his chin and forced him to look at her.

'' Hell, could you please listen to me? No more bothering of the bookmarkers, is that understood?''

The racer didn't answer immediately. Oh lord above, those amber eyes were, well, mesmerizing was the only right word. Dragging him into them...

'' Hello, is somebody there?'' The crime boss called. Razer winced when he realized he had been staring into Rayn's eyes for a whole minute. The female sighed. As she interpreted it, this racer was sulky and refused to answer. Aghhh, she had better things to do than force him to talk!

'' You don't need to sulk just because Jak was a better racer than you'' she muttered and sat down at the edge of the desk.

'' He had just newbie luck. I know I could've beaten him and still kept this city standing. If I was the crime boss-''

'' Ugggh!'' Rayn waved her hand in an annoyed gesture. '' I've had a lousy day so far, don't make it worse''. She hid her eyes in her hands. A crime boss never gets much sleep, but sitting here in the choking warm room, while people strolled around on the streets outside and enjoyed the afternoon sunshine -Damn, it was just too much. Oh joy, now he had infected her with that surly mood!

After a while, the silence just became too much for the racer. Actually, Rayn was a very good boss. If Mizo had become a crime lord, he most likely would've sent Cutter to kill off all bookmarkers and other racing-teams. And Razer could've said goodbye to the team after that Blue Eco Cup-incident.

But Rayn hadn't thrown him out of the city, or sent out anyone to execute people, instead she worked on to make the industry survive on other things than drugs and weapons. And she sat for hours in meetings with those idiots in the Haven council, just to get her time wasted

_And what do you do, then? _A small voice whispered in Razer's ear_. My, my, one can't really say that you've been helpful as a subordinate..._

_Shut up! _Razer thought to himself. _Just zip it!_

Eventually he put his hand to his chest and spoke.

'' Ma'am, maybe we can come to an agreement about my boys' and my does and don'ts after all...''

Rayn looked surprised. Had this smarmy blighter just been something one could consider as nice?

'' It would be least said appreciated, Razer '' She told him, but her eyes still mirrored suspiciousness.

'' Hmm, you're welcome anyway'' Razer answered. '' Something more you want me to do before I leave?''

'' No. Just leave me alone, okay?'' Rayn muttered to him, but the racer made any motions to walk away. Outside, the sun began to sink behind the horizonte. It colored the clouds' edges pink and golden, reflected in the dark blue sea. Within a few hours would the results of today's paperwork show out: Cargo ships would arrive from Haven to load with steel and goods from other countries, some ganglords would arrive with incomes of today's race, and Bloody Hook's bartender would lit up the lamps behind his new, centimetre-thick window glass.

Kras City hadn't changed much on the surface, but it was a melting vortex underneath-

'' I remember when I swam in the sea the first time''. The sound of Razer's voice suddenly woke up Rayn from her thoughts, as he turned to her.

'' My father said, if we walked on the street outside our house the risk to be killed was very small. But in the sea you're just a part of the food chain, and that's why the fishes stick together''.

The female beside him gave him a confused glance. As far as Rayn knew Razer, he wasn't a person to speak out loud about his inner thoughts.

'' What's your point?''

The racer turned towards her, the shadow of a smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

'' In Kras City it's the people who have to stick together and trust each other. _We_ are the sea''.

He stood up and walked out from the room, leaving Rayn with her thoughts.

Something in what Razer just had said told her he had meant more than the cooperation between ganglords and crime bosses as workers.

'' I obviously need to teach that bad boy a thing or two'' she smirked, and sat down in the chair again


End file.
